Nightingale
by Ohsnapitzmik
Summary: Time-Travel AU:Danny had a different live, during a different time. His killer had brought his body to a facility, the Guys in White. When the operation goes down Danny is brought home, to his killers home. All because of a mistake, a mistake of taking a life.
1. Prologue

**I don't own DP, seriously.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-nightingale-<strong>_

* * *

><p>..Prompt via <em>Tumblr..<em>

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed was the warmth surrounding me. But, that was odd. I didn't remember being this warm since before training started, when we had the privilege of comforters.<p>

The first thing I felt was the sheets under my palms, stretched around my middle and down my legs. The weight of sleep heavily on my limbs.

My first mistake was opening my eyes. Unfamiliar things in such an unfamiliar room. And this certainly was _not _my bed.

I groaned a bit as I sat up, as I finally registered the pounding in my head. It was odd that I was alone, my cabin hosted more than enough soldiers to feel over crowded. And the silence was most unnerving.

There was always sound. Either our commanders arguing, soldiers sneaking out past curfew, or gun shots ringing outside. Yes, this was most unnerving.

My whole body protested every little movement I made. Making a fast get away from- wherever the hell I was- all the more difficult.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I nearly lost it there. A woman wearing the most _absurd _clothing I've ever seen, said from the doorway. Her brown hair was clipped below her ears, framing her heart shaped face. She wore a one piece suit that covered her neck to toe. All in all, absurd.

My body only complied as she lowered me back into the bed. I kept quiet for the time being, better I let her talk than risk letting out vital information. "You wouldn't want to rip the IVs out. That'll be a pain I assure."

It was then I noticed the tube connected to my wrist. It took all of my effort not the pull the alien thing away and _out _of my skin. My confusion must have shown on my face, and the woman offered what I assumed to be a comforting smile.

"You stay put for a bit and I'll get the others," _others? _I thought. "They'll want to know you're awake- _oh _this is just amazing- just - just hold on for a bit, okay sweetheart?"

I was bit confused about her sudden attitude flip. But otherwise nodded as she nearly ran out the door. I was only left alone for a few moments before two older men entered the small room. Once again I felt incredibly small compared to these men. A feeling I was used to.

"This is incredible." Spoke one man. I assumed he was the oldest going by his whitened hair. "Simply remarkable. How long did you say he was under, Jack?"

The man in a similar suit to the women's piped up. "A little under a century. I have to say, the facility really stepped up their game this time." The big man turned to me, I had the urge to sink back into the bed.

"We've been ignoring you a little, huh?" He said apologetically, which confused me. "Lets start off simple. How are you feeling?"

How _was _I feeling? Were they expecting me to answer without any answers on my part? I stuck to a safest route and shrugged my shoulders. The biggest man, Jack, just nodded and stepped back to the other.

"Not a very talkative one, hey Vladdie?" Vlad ignored Jack as he set his gaze on me. His analyzing grey eyes scanning mine, and I couldn't find my self to look away.

"Daniel was it," he said. I nodded a bit hesitantly. Not only had I woken up in a completely strange place but with even stranger people who seemed to know a lot more about me than I liked.

"Mmm. Seems like you've taken your time waking up. In fact, you've been out for quite a while, boy. It's only natural for you to be curious of who we are and where you are, correct?"

Jack took a step closer to the bed. "What Vladdie here is trying to say, Daniel, is that we're your friends here, alright. You can ask questions, as he said, it's only natural."

I couldn't help but notice the man's nervous tone, mixed in with a lot of excitement. An odd combination.

They said I could ask any question I had, but there was a problem with that. I didn't know where to start.

"Who… Where am I?"

"Why! Only the Fenton household, a place I'm sure people dream of visiting." Jack bragged.

"Why am I here?" The men hesitated, neither sure how to explain something so foreign to the teen.

It was in that moment that the door opened and the woman reappeared. She held a glass in her hand and a weary smile. "Sorry for interrupting, I thought he would like something to drink."

Vlad smiled. "It is no problem Madeline."

She walked over and placed the cup on the bed side table. I thought better than to accept anything yet, least there be something poison in the liquid.

The woman, Madeline, made her exit. Promising to check back up on them in a few moments.

I took this moment of silence to look around the room. The walls were painted a light blue, with a soft carpeted floor. The furniture was an odd combination of wooden dressers and plastic chairs. Odd lamps and books stacked on randoms surfaces. A picture frame hung on the opposite wall showing a small family of three.

A wave of nostalgia ran through my body as I remembered my family, left behind as I was shipped off overseas.

"Where is my family?" The two men looked a bit shocked at my question, and...saddened? I was not getting a good feeling from this.

"Well, Daniel…" Jack trailed off.

"What happened to them? What happened to _me?" _I was getting panicked at this point, their guilty eyes burrowing into mine.

"What happened?!" I shouted, dread creeping into my skin.

Vlad was the one who spoke up first. "Daniel, something happened a long, long time ago. Something that's going to be hard to understand."

I looked over to Jack expectantly, not liking the way he avoided my gaze. "Please," I whispered.

"I-I'm so sorry Daniel, I just. It was something I never meant to cause, it was a chain reaction."

He took a breath and looked me in the eyes. "Their dead. And you should technically be too..."

* * *

><p><em>*Aaaaaaand, scene! Well, there you guys go. I'll have the next chappie up soon, bbys. <em>

_Don't forget to review! Suggestions are always welcome, feel free to PM me about anything, loves._


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own DP**

* * *

><p><strong>-nightingale-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>..Chapter 1..<em>

* * *

><p>The meeting was held in the Fenton living room, where the occupants made themselves comfortable. Three very official looking men sat across the room, each hosting a well paid suit and accessories.<p>

The billionaire stood off to the side of the gathering, preferring to step into conversation when needed.

"So, when will they be expecting an official report?" Maddie asked, seated next to her husband. "We can't announce anything until we've got all the details, and I'm sure we're missing a few pieces."

The agent to the right nodded in agreement, his black glasses hiding any potential emotion. "We have that covered, Mrs Fenton. Correct, we cannot file any reports back to the main base without any solid documentation, however, the facility is waiting for some Intel about their project."

The agent sent the two a look.

" Leaving any vital information is not recommended, I'm sure you're aware of this."

"Now wait just a moment," Vlad stepped into conversation for the first time during the meeting. "Accusing the Fentons of withholding any information is a waste of all our time." He said with a dark look.

"I assume you are all eager to get a look at the boy before we have you escorted, am I correct." He received twin agreements and the group were on their way upstairs.

Jack lead the agents up the the third room, looking slightly hesitant before opening to door. They all filed into the room, careful not to wake the sleeping charge.

Maddie spoke up first. "As you can see he is asleep and well. I don't see any other reason to go on with this." The second agent turned toward her.

"This is an fragile experiment, something that shouldn't have lasted this long. It is vital that we have his well being documented and filed. Excuse us for needed access to our project."

"He is not a project!" By now Maddie was losing her patients with the two agents. If not for her husband she would have kicked the two out of her home by now, it was an unfair privilege to have to put up with their rude attitudes.

"He certainly is not," Vlad spoke up, looking at the tuft of dark hair on the pillow. "He is simply remarkable. Keeping him alive this long is something to pride for, The GiW have outdone themselves I might add."

The two agents held their heads a bit higher.

"It is an great accomplishment, Mr Masters."

He nodded and helped the Fentons usher them to the door. With the promise of regular check ups and more paperwork the proud agents left, much to everyone's relief. Jack was quick to bring out some fudge while Maddie put on the kettle. The evening was spent basking in the silent atmosphere, a well earned treat with the morning filled with government interviews and paperwork.

"I might as well be on my way then," Vlad spoke, already gathering his briefcase.

"Come back anytime Vlad! I'm sure Jasmine would love to see her uncle when she comes home," Jack said, slinging his arm around the older's.

Maddie watched with amusement as Jack led Vlad to his car, the billionaire almost buckling under the other's arm. She busied herself with straightening up the kitchen, until she heard a thump from upstairs.

Setting down the dish rag she trotted up the stairs, worry bubbling up in her chest. The sight that greeted her was almost enough to make her laugh. The teen lay tangled in his blankets halfway off the bed. Dark hair cow-licked and tangled. His face held a bright red glow and he averted his blue eyes.

Maddie said not a word as she helped him off the floor and onto his bed. She was thankful that his IVs were removed the other day, not wanting to deal with that disaster. "I take it that you had a nice rest."

He ducked his head. "The, uh, your clock was…" He trailed off and shifted his gaze. Maddie looked over at the still buzzing alarm, flashing numbers alerting the PM stations.

"Oh," was all she said as she switched the buttons. "Sorry, I guess Jack can be a bit forgetful at times." She suddenly smiled.

"On the other hand, I have some good news." Danny gave her a questioning look, not quite sure if he liked surprises yet.

"We have someone for you to meet. I know you only woke up a few days ago, and you're just getting used to us, but we have someone arriving tomorrow morning. I thought you would like to know before she popped in." She started to absently straighten the knick-knacks on the shelves as she talked.

"Jasmine, our daughter, has just finished her second year in college. She studying psychology. She's a really smart and nice girl if you get to know her." Maddie looked at Danny. "Sorry I'm rambling, it's just, she doesn't know about you being here. We only mentioned you a handful of times, back when you were at the facility."

Danny hated that word, facility. He wasn't sure why the name brought a bad taste to his mouth, but it did. With the small knowledge he had he knew that labs were a bad way to start the day. He's lost count of how many days he slept thought and nights he spent thinking. All that he was told was that he was brought back from some fancy place filled with needles, alone without his family, and apparently a different time period. The last one threw him off a bit. Okay, threw him off a lot.

Now, after finally settling with his little routine of sleeping, eating, and questioning the Fentons were throwing a whole new person into the picture.

Maddie didn't seem to notice his distaste of more, strange, people and continued talking. "She's not much older than you, I guess. She'll be staying the summer, if that's what you're wondering." The lady in the blue suit continued talking, but Danny tuned her out.

The grief of his home and loved one ached dully in his chest. Wasn't it just moments ago he was in his camp, forced to train for a war he had no right being in? He kept tricking himself into thinking that this was one big stressed induced delusion. That, any moment now he'd wake up back on his bunk face to face with his hollering commander and over stuffed cabin.

"Mads!" Jack yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Phone's for you!" Maddie bid him goodbye and exited once again. Leaving Danny alone in him dull room.

He couldn't quite grasp the technology he was presented. It was on his mental list of things not to tamper with, well, expect for that annoying clock. Waking him up from a sound sleep, and startling him off the bed. He could hear Jack's loud footsteps throughout the house, he felt himself scowl. Though the reason may be unclear, he held a dislike for the man. He was too secretive for his taste, and he suspected he had something to do with this whole mess.

From what Danny knew the two were scientists. A new concept for him. Even with the little technology they'd shown him had him gawking. In his few days awake Maddie had taught him a little about the new shuttles and rockets being launched into orbit as they spoke. He was easily fascinated of the idea of venturing beyond Earth, something he hoped to look into after he sorted out the mess that was his mind.

Danny smiled at the thought. It had taken some convincing, but he managed to get the others to stop referring to his formal name 'Daniel'. Even before he woke up in this strange place, with strange people, he never fancied the name.

The teen lied back into his pillows listening to the voices downstairs. He soon drifted off into slumber, filled with rocket ships, stars, and galaxies.

* * *

><p>*<em>There we have it. I love to hear all of what you guys thought! <em>


End file.
